


Cocaine Skin

by Leafling



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Iron Man (Comic), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Late Night Conversations, Pillow Talk, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leafling/pseuds/Leafling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Before I slept on my mattress last night, I smelled your clothes.<br/>There were flakes of skin beside your hoodie, I put them up my nose." - Kevin Drew, Cocaine Skin.</p>
<p>In which Tony's exhausted and Pepper is the most comfortable thing his money could never buy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cocaine Skin

Tony Stark – despite whatever anyone, even he, himself, thought – was a sentimental person.

Sure, he didn't buy flowers for Pepper; or treat her out to a fancy dinner at a cozy little restaurant every year of their anniversary. Nor did he win her gigantic pink teddy bears at the Fair; or jump to her defense every time some stuffy businessman tried to get fresh with her – okay, in other words, Tony Stark was kind of the worst boyfriend ever. Until it came down to sex. But, that was another story for another time.

Though, he didn't show it as often as he or Pepper would have liked; Tony appreciated everything she did for him. Worrying about him when he risked his life; running Stark Industries whilst he masqueraded as Iron Man, saving the world from bad guys and the lot – sometimes with the help of the other Avengers – putting up with him when he was ill; waiting up for him when he tinkered with his suits and gadgets. She could have walked out on him. But, she was strong. She chose to stay by his side no matter what. And when she wasn't there, Tony felt absolutely lost. Even if he didn't admit it.

Through thick and thin; highs and lows– and, all the other generic, clichéd phrases that described turmoil in a romantic relationship – Pepper was with Tony to the end, and he was hard-pressed not to respect and love her for that.

So, as he stood in the doorway of their bedroom, watching Pepper sleep, Tony let himself feel a little starry-eyed and contemplative. Wow, she looked so pretty and peaceful; laying curled in the fetal-position atop of the covers, still fully dressed in her black business-wear. It couldn't have been comfortable, sleeping in such a tight dress. At least, before she fell asleep, she had been wise enough to remove her blazer and stockings—which lay on the floor, along with her heels, forgotten in a sad heap by the foot of the bed.

Tony toed off his own shoes, as he approached the bed as quietly as possible. His eyes never left Pepper's face. Her expression was so tranquil. She must not have dreamed at all. Pepper had complained of exhaustion all day; the poor woman had probably been so tired that she fell into the sure embrace of dreamless slumber as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Tony knew how it was to be that tired. Your bones would stiffen if you stayed in one pose too long, and would creak if you dared move too much. Your muscles would throb and pulsate, as they complained of overuse. And, if you were too stubborn to heed their warning, they would twitch and go numb as revenge. Your eyes would roll in your head, and despite your best efforts to read, your vision would swim like a startled fish in the ocean. If you persisted, you would need glasses in the future.

At times like those, coffee was your friend and bitter enemy. Tony had consumed so much coffee, that it was actually making him drowsy instead of wired. Which sucked majorly.

The raven-haired man was unbuttoning his shirt, when he saw Pepper roll over. Her back was to him now, and he could see that she did make an effort to get out of her dress. The zipper had been pulled down to the center of her back, where it snagged on bunched up fabric. Tony chuckled quietly, as a grin graced his tired features.

Tracing the lines of Pepper's long, wiry frame, Tony found himself staring at his paramour's hair. It was so pretty and orange, as it spread out on the pillow like thick coils of scorching-hot copper. The whiteness of the pillow-sham made her hair look all the more brighter and fierce in contrast, and as the light caught her hair, it seemed to shimmer. It looked soft to the touch; like a feather, or something.

Tony's finger itched to touch that hair, and so, he gave in. He was always an impulsive person, after all. Climbing gently onto the bed, Tony nestled in behind Pepper and brought a hand up to brush her hair off her neck. The brilliantly colored strands tickled the pads of his fingers, as he did so. Kissing the nape of her neck, as he gingerly stroked her hair, Tony whispered. "Pep… are you awake?"

The woman stirred and pushed back into his warm embrace, before muttering something in a deep, sleepy-voice. Tony chuckled, "Come again? I don't speak Klingon." His laughter was rich and playful, as he raked his fingers along Pepper's tender scalp. She sighed breathlessly, enjoying the pleasant sensations. Tony, realizing he wouldn't get a response from her, if he kept caressing her scalp, paused his ministrations. "Pepper…" He cooed.

She grumbled, before rolling onto her back, and slapping her palm against his face softly. He pouted indignantly, as he grabbed Pepper's hand. "Ouch, you hit me!" He was as petulant as a child, sometimes.

Pepper, in her sleepy-haze, noted that Tony's facial hair tingled against her skin. She pinched his cheek and pouted her own, when Tony removed her hand from his face and replaced it on his shoulder. "M'kay, so 'm awake, now… what'dya want?" She drawled, squeezing his shoulder.

Tony shrugged, as he looked down into Pepper's out-of-focus blue eyes. "I can't sleep." As stupid as it sounded to Pepper, and as mad as it made her, it was the truth. Tony couldn't sleep. Not when his mind still remained hard at work. The ginger-haired woman groaned, as she turned her back to Tony, again. "Then go back to whatever you were doing before you woke me up." She grumbled, her voice muffled in the pillow, as she nuzzled her face into it.

Tony frowned, put-out, as he buried his face into the crook of Pepper's neck. "Whatever I was doing—" He rolled his eyes at Pepper's lazy synopsis of his work in the lab. "—requires that I be fully rested and at one hundred percent. In case you haven't noticed, I'm running on E, Pep. Whether I like it or not, I need to sleep."

She groaned, again, exasperated by Tony's voice. "Then sleep." She said matter-of-factly. "And, please… shut up, won't you, before I stuff this pillow in your mouth." She added, cutting Tony off before he could even open his mouth with his witty remark about already having told her that he couldn't sleep.

Tony remained quiet for only a moment, before he snuggled closer against Pepper's back, until there was not a scant inch between their bodies. Deciding that he was sufficiently comfortable laying this way, he asked, "Can you tell me a story?"

Pepper's skin flushed a pretty shade of crimson, as she seethed with frustration. "Yes, I can tell you a story –I've got loads!" She could feel Tony nodding eagerly behind her. She smirked wickedly. "But, oh, would you look at the time? Four AM. Looks like I won't be telling you a story after all."

Tony poked Pepper in the neck like a bad-child. "Why not?" Pepper gritted her teeth, before pulling her pillow from under her and putting it on her head. "Why not? 'Cause, Tony, it's late, and I'm tired!"

"No need to shout. I heard you the first time." Tony grumbled.

Pepper bit her tongue to keep from turning around and boxing Tony's ears. "I'll make you a deal, Tony. If you settle down and go to sleep, after I get out of the meeting with the Larson's tomorrow; I'll come up to your office and—" what she said next made even Tony Stark's cheeks burn bright pink. His eyebrows were almost lost in his hairline, as his face froze in an expression that plainly read as total shock. "You will?" He finally asked; rightfully suspicious, as he already fallen victim to her last offer.

She nodded softly. "Yeah, alright…but, you have to go to sleep – and no more talking!" Pepper added the part at the end to ensure Tony's absolute silence and cooperation.

The man laid there, quietly, for some time, as he thought it over. Making up his mind, he shifted around, before asking, "Well, Pep, could we still do that if—" he was cut off by Pepper's gentle snore. "Okay, fine. I'll talk as much as I want, and I'll still get that window sex." After that, Tony grew quiet. He hated this – the quiet that crept into the room when he or Pepper; or he and Pepper, weren't doing anything. Exhaling sharply through his nose, Tony nestled his face into the thick nest of amber-colored hair that lay before him, and then the soft and pale, freckled skin below. It all smelled so nice; like the sweet perfumes Pepper was fond of.

As he greedily inhaled the pleasant aroma of Pepper and what he thought to be Gucci or Chanel – or maybe something vintage and unheard of – Tony slipped into unconsciousness without even being aware.

Despite whatever anyone, even he, himself, thought – Anthony Edward Stark was a sentimental person. And, while it didn't reflect in his day-to-day life; behind closed-doors when he was tired –or drunk – and as vulnerable and malleable as a trusting child; Tony was as unrealistically dreamy and clingy as everyone else.

In the morning, when Pepper went to detangle herself from the cradle of Tony's arms, he whispered, "I love you," into her skin. No bribery needed. His words were without sarcasm and weren't followed by a backhanded compliment of some sort. Pepper sighed, before settling back down in the bed. Despite knowing full well that she had to be ready in an hour for work, she let herself be held.

If not for the fact that laying with Tony when he was like this was super comfortable; it was because she knew undeniably that he loved her just as much as she him, and if not – he was sure getting there. "You know I love you, right, Pepper?" Tony mumbled again, his lips brushing against her skin as he spoke.

"Yeah…"

Pepper felt the smirk that graced Tony's lips against the back of her head. "So… does that mean that were still gonna do it, against the window, in my office?"

"Shut up, Tony." Pepper scolded playfully, as she smacked Tony's hand off her hip.


End file.
